Nocturne of Night
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: A closer look at Akabane's life and his relationship with Ban. Songfic. YAOI: AkaBan. Explicit Content.


**Summary:** A closer look at Akabane's life and his relationship with Ban. Songfic. YAOI: Ban/Aka.

**Word Count: **4,613

**Rated X. Period.**

**Disclaimer:** I shall never actually _own_ any character from GetBackers. And the song featured in this songfic- 'Throw Me Away'- belongs to Korn, not me.

**WARNING!** This fic contains scenes of violence and bloodshed, as well as sex between two males. The song also has some mild language in it. If offended by _any_ of that, then I suggest that you not read on.

**Nocturne of Night**

Long legs stalked forward, gracefully placing one foot in front of the other. Everything about him screamed that he had the reflexes of a cat, walking on in such a way that he was ready to pounce at the slightest disturbance. This man was clad in all black, tight-fitting trench coat just hovering above the ground and barely swishing about his legs as he continued on. Thin hands wore white gloves and were hidden away in his pockets, as if trying to look casual. Down the middle of the road he walked in the dead of night, ignoring the sidewalk to either side of him. Behind him, the sky was starless, making it look like a pool of despair and eternal sleep. The full moon stood behind him, larger than usual. Any person that dared look at it would have the impression that it was dyed with blood.

He hadn't even bothered in taking a car, preferring to walk. The moon obviously hinted that a kill was about to be done this night, knowing it was by his hand. Didn't want any blood ruining the seats, of course. A part of him vaguely wondered who had to die in a few minutes, and if the money was really worth his time.

Onward he stalked, remaining silent all the way. Excitement was rising inside of him; it'd been a little while since he'd had the chance to kill someone. His excitement, his lust for bloodshed- oh, it was _finally_ time he could sate it.

_**/ Flesh wound, flesh wound, **_

_**with medication it will fade, /**_

A single lavender eye was visible, peeking through the large slit of his wide-brimmed hat. Its stare was chilling to the bone, and stood out eerily against the darkness. It gazed on ahead as if watching for something specific. A gentle breeze fluttered by, softly swaying his surroundings. His attention kept forward like his stride, waiting for his opponent to come into view.

_**/ Should I assume**_

_**that someone hears me when I pray? /**_

His silent footsteps stopped. It wasn't abrupt, but had slowly eased into stillness. He calmly looked over the person he was to fight this evening. The young man had been waiting for him, like he knew exactly where he was coming from. His violent red hair moved with the wind, spiked up on top of his head in one big mess. His clothing style belonged to that of a typical teenager, though he looked to be in his mid- or late twenties. A maroon colored unbuttoned t-shirt adorned his torso; his faded blue jeans had a ripped open left knee and a chain hanging off his belt loop on his right hip. His eyes- an earthly green- glared at the doctor as he came to a stop several feet away.

_**/ Love, full of hate, /**_

The air became thick with intensity at the imminent battle. Both men studied the other, trying to figure out if he was going to be a worthy opponent.

_**/ Don't you love how I break? /**_

Kuroudo Akabane smirked at the sight of him. Another newbie in the recovery service, hearing about the GetBackers' success and wanting to try it for himself. How pitiful.

_**/ Don't let them throw me away. /**_

His sword, the exact color of blood, appeared in his right hand. He wasn't even going to give this kid a chance.

_**/ Ohhh… /**_

Dr. Jackal practically glided to his enemy at lightning speed, sword raised to kill with one slice. The redhead surprised him by summoning two neon green katanas in each hand like he had with his own to repel his attack. A grin plastered itself on his face for successfully fending him off, engaging in a clash of swords.

_**/ Keep me and I'll be okay. /**_

"I'll be much more of a challenge than that, Dr. Jackal," he said, going at Akabane with everything he had. He was so full of himself, it made Akabane want to torture him within an inch of his life.

_**/ Ohhh… /**_

He back flipped away from him and gracefully landed on his toes. "You've heard of me already…?" his smooth voice cut through the night. His left hand came up to the brim of his hat and pulled it down tighter. "Well… That doesn't matter… You've already _annoyed_ me…"

_**/ Skipping a beat but it plays. /**_

His arm reached up toward the sky. Thousands of scalpels, the silvery moonlight reflecting off every one, appeared around them. His young opponent looked around, his expression of absolute horror made a sinister grin spread across Akabane's face.

"I'll just finish you _quickly_…"

_**/ Ohhh… /**_

The deadly weapons hanging in the air twitched, as if steadying before their attack. "Besides…" he said silkily, "There're only two people in this world I'd even _consider_ calling a challenge…"

The new member of the recovery profession spread his legs to have a steady stance, raising his swords like he was going to try and block the impending assault.

_**/ Don't let them throw me away. /**_

A deep, cruel chuckle, one that could send chills down any spine, came from the Jackal, his sword disappearing into the air as the waves of his favorite type of blade began to cut through his enemy. They slashed through his shirt and jeans, leaving deep cuts in their wake. His blood sprayed out each time due to the velocity of which they passed, dying the air and ground around him. His scream tore through the soundless night.

_**/ Ohhh… /**_

He tipped his hat up to fully watch him die, the grin easing into a smirk. This was just too easy… They were paying him way too much for such a simple pleasure. And he could've even driven instead of walking all this way.

_**/ (Don't let them throw me away.) /**_

The scream died, the onslaught ending as quick as it started. His short-lived opponent slowly dropped to his knees in his own pool of blood, eyes completely blank. All signs of cockiness and condescending were now gone. That suited Akabane just fine.

He almost sighed in contentment, feeling the calm that always came after a kill. He didn't even bother to watch the redhead fall face-first into his own blood on the pavement, turning around to head back the way he came. His hands again found their way into his pockets, thumbs sticking out. A cynical smile was directed to the moon he was walking toward.

_**/ Screwed up, used up,**_

_**crumbled lying on the floor. /**_

The raven-haired man stared down in concentration. He was in his apartment, casually sitting on his couch with his legs crossed. The clock on the wall said that it wasn't even ten o' clock in the evening. It ticked the seconds away, bringing about the only noise in the room.

His hat and trench coat were off, the white shirt that'd been hidden underneath partially unbuttoned to show a ghostly pale, heavily scarred yet smooth chest. The sleeves were bunched up at the elbows to be out of the way of what he was doing.

He hadn't been able to get his fix during what he couldn't even call a fight. He had to get it somehow…

_**/ Fucked up, shut up,**_

_**all you did back then was score. /**_

The silver scalpel descended, slicing again into the skin on his wrist. The slight tingle of pain coursed up his arm and through his body. The numbing effect, and staring at the tiny trickle of blood that oozed out, gave him a high that no drug could equal. He slowly cut into his left arm a third time.

_**/ I'm feeling weak, /**_

Red trails from the three gashes became one, inching its way down his wrist. Icy lilac carefully watched it bleed.

_**/ Missing parts, incomplete. /**_

He couldn't explain _why _he liked doing this. The pain wasn't unpleasant, and he rather liked to watch the blood pour out for no real destination. Another slice was added to the three, making the bleeding heavier.

_**/ Don't let them throw me away. **_

_**Ohhh… /**_

The front door was unlocked and open within seconds; not in a rush, but like it had been done many times before. Akabane looked up without needing to, already knowing who was intruding.

In stepped Ban Midou, the 'brains' part of the GetBackers and Dr. Jackal's roommate. He looked exhausted, his violet shades further down the bridge of his nose than usual and his left arm hanging limply onto the pocket of his jeans. His chaotically spiked brown hair was still in place because of gel, but it wasn't as vertical as it had been that morning.

Deep sapphire, lacking their usual luster, glanced over at who was on the couch as he closed the door. His expression obviously said that he'd inwardly sighed. "I'll never understand why you do that to yourself…"

_**/ Keep me and I'll be okay.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

Akabane's attention went back to what he was doing. "I don't expect you to," he calmly replied. His thumb wiped at the bead of blood running off the side of his wrist and about to drip onto his trousers. "You look irritable," he commented.

Ban walked over and took out whatever was in his pockets, placing the contents on the circular table beside the couch. "Yeah, I am," he said in a voice that clearly stated he actually _was_ in a bad mood.

_**/ Skipping a beat but it plays.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

Dr. Jackal brought his bloody wrist closer to his face. The wounds were already clotting, the pain ebbing away. His fun was at a close. Feeling apathetic about it, his tongue protruded from his lips and licked at the spilt blood.

Ban again glanced at his roommate, this time his expression hinting at disgust. "Do you _really _have to do that right now? It's kinda **gross**." He turned away and began to unbutton his shirt to get comfortable.

_**/ Don't let them throw me away.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

Lavender glared at his back. "I'll do whatever I please." He licked the last remnants off his skin, looking down to examine what he'd done. The scratches were now thin red lines running horizontally across the width of his wrist. All four would be covered once he put his gloves on, so he wasn't worried about it.

He found it odd, though. Ban usually didn't comment when he did this to himself. He just rolled his eyes and went on his way. It seemed like he didn't mind, as long as _he _wasn't the one getting cut up. The brunette's mood had already irritated Akabane, still looking down as he spoke again. "You should control that foul mood of yours before it gets you in trouble. Either take a pill or get laid."

_**/ (Don't let them throw me away.) /**_

He paused and looked up, really at nothing, realizing what he'd said. His brain processed that last sentence, suddenly remembering exactly _why _Ban lived with him in the first place. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ban had stopped unbuttoning his shirt. Akabane looked over at him only with his left eye, not bothering to turn his head, deciding that what had come to mind suddenly seemed appealing. Ban also glanced back at him; it seemed he was thinking the same thing.

_**/ (Don't let them throw me away...) /**_

The snakeman was hastily pushed onto the bed, slightly bouncing once he landed. He stared up defiantly as he scooted himself up to the pillows, Akabane crawling on top of him with dangerously lust-filled eyes and a hint of a smirk on his lips. His head gently lay upon the pillow once the Jackal's face came up to hover above his own. His favorite pair of glasses had already been taken off, so they weren't in the way as the transporter descended to crash their lips together.

Their kiss was ferocious and relentless, Akabane's shirt getting ripped the rest of the way open. Both completely ignored the two buttons that'd popped off, the owner of the shirt complying by shrugging the fabric off his shoulders and tossing it to the right side of the bed. Hands came down to his lover's exposed chest and slid them down. The skin beneath his fingers was smooth and hot, as if mimicking the lust inside them both.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close. His palms stopped at the waistline of Ban's jeans, subconsciously deciding not to take it further just yet. A faint moan escaped from the other brunette as their kiss fought over dominance. It was a clash of lips and tongues, even though both knew who would win. Dr. Jackal cut the battle short, licking upward from the collarbone to his chin. He then pressed his lips against the side of Ban's neck, hurriedly trailing rough kisses downward and ending at the Jagan master's shoulder. He then proceeded to slide a bit further down, taking to biting at Ban's collarbone to earn a few pants.

Hands swept over his lover's torso, opening the unbuttoned shirt as much as it could to reveal more skin. They then danced further south, Akabane's hungry mouth descending upon a nipple. He sucked on it hard, tongue helping it harden to its potential. Once it was there, his teeth gently bit into it, earning a gasp of ecstasy and nails digging into his back. The reaction only made his desire grow. Gazing up into Ban's hazy eyes, he licked a trail from the nipple back up to the collarbone, loving the taste of his skin and impatient to taste more.

Both were already beginning to sweat, even though they were just getting started. Both were panting heavily, anticipating what ever was to come next. Akabane leaned up and ravaged Ban's right ear, receiving another short moan. He licked and nipped at the cartilage, knowing how sensitive it was and what it was causing. At the same time, the hot breath fanning onto his own ear, the nails slowly scraping down his back, and the small noises that escaped from Ban were all doing the same thing to himself. He felt his blood pumping rapidly throughout his body, coursing around as if on fire, purely liquid lust. His restraint was wearing thin.

_**/ Hold me up into the light,**_

_**fix the cracks and fix them right. /**_

Akabane sat up, gazing down at his hands as they undid the Get Backer's jeans. He did it expertly within mere seconds, hastily pulling down jeans and boxers at once to do away with them quickly. He was not one for foreplay and teasing right now- both were in need and eager to be sated. It just wasn't the time to be gentle. Ban made no reaction as he became fully nude underneath his aggressor, simply lying there with such hunger and fire in his eyes. Akabane tossed the articles of clothing to the floor and crawled back on top of his lover.

_**/ Keep the pieces in a drawer,**_

_**keep them there forever more. /**_

The brunette pulled Akabane down, again crashing their lips together for a hungry kiss. The Jackal couldn't help himself and groaned at Ban's sudden dominance, fueled even more by the hands undoing his own jeans and pushing them down over his ass. He found that he could never taste Ban enough when they were like this…

_**/ May come in use for someday.**_

_**Recycle this shit in someway. /**_

He was taken by surprise as Ban held him tight only to roll over. Now the tables were turned- Ban grinning maliciously over his dark-haired lover, lavender glaring up at him murderously for doing such a thing. The snakeman ignored it and proceeded to rid of Akabane's last pieces of clothing, tossing them like what had been done with his own. His shirt was then flung off, now both in all their sensuous glory. He was on his knees gazing down at his ex-aggressor- such _evil_ in those sapphire orbs… Akabane couldn't _possibly_ remain angry at those seducing eyes.

_**/ And all that I have to say… /**_

Ban leaned up toward their bedside drawer.

"Turn over."

_**/ Don't let them throw me away. /**_

Hands and knees, staring down at the pillow, waiting. He wasn't to wait long- both were too worked up for the small steps. His eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, unable to hide his gasp. He wasn't new to this position, but it _was_ a rare treat. Lubed, long, _glorious_, achingly slow with sliding out. The Jagan master was equally slow with pushing back in, furthering Akabane's distress. The cycle was repeated several more times; the Jackal grunted.

"Faster," he growled.

"Heh," said Ban, obviously smirking at his predicament, "You shouldn't jump into things so quickly. This is your punishment."

Akabane cried out as Ban slammed himself as hard as he could inside. Hands were on his hips so he couldn't move, only to be guided backward onto Ban's cock. The pace quickened. Silvery lilac closed as he lost himself, absorbed completely by the pleasure and smell of sex. His mind was fully liquefied, unable to process any type of thought- or even form words, for that matter.

He had no control over what sounds came from his mouth. They all spilled out against his will, no way of containing them. His body was brought higher and higher, more and more sensitized. Ban shifted so that he thrust himself into a certain bundle of nerves deep inside him, causing his arms to give out and a moan of pure ecstasy to escape. Grinning devilishly, Ban hit it over and over, further putting Akabane over the edge.

"Ahh… _Ahhh…_!"

A hand curled around and encased Akabane's previously neglected, swollen member. He jerked at the contact, unconsciously pushing himself into that hand. Somewhere far away he could hear Ban grunting and moaning; he ground his teeth together in attempt to silence himself, but only seemed to fail.

Nerves were shooting off, completely lost. His world consisted only of the cock ramming itself mercilessly inside of him and the hand pumping away on his own arousal. He was close, oh so close, his body was numb with it all. He felt whole, utterly _complete_ like this, and he wasn't even cutting anyone up…

"_**BAN~!**_" he screamed, cum shooting out. "Uhn!" Teeth came up to his shoulder and bit down as hard as they could, earning another cry and more cum covering Ban's hand and the sheets below them. The hand still going, making sure all of it was spilled, well lubed now and still being added to. His entire body was trembling with orgasm, heightened by his hypersensitive cock still being rubbed.

The snakeman froze, shivering as his own climax washed over him. He was still latched onto his lover's shoulder, his cry muffled. They paused there to catch their breaths, delaying the inevitable. After one last sigh, Ban slowly drew himself out, both shuddering as the head of his dick exited. Akabane instantly collapsed onto the bed to recover, his strength fully gone.

"Well…" said Ban weakly, collapsing to the Jackal's left, "That was interesting…"

Akabane rolled over onto his back, taking a deep breath. "It never gets old…"

They stayed like that for several moments, letting their bodies relax from all the shocks and waves of pleasure. There were no more words that needed to be spoken, not for a while. What _did_ cut through the silence were the screaming wails of the phone. It was to their right, on the same table Ban had gotten the lube from. Both stared at it for a moment- who could be _possibly_ be calling? No one knew Ban lived here, and the only people that called for Akabane only wanted his _transport_ services…

To their other side, on the opposite table, Ban's cell phone began vibrating. The brunette leaned over and saw on the neon screen that it was Hevn calling. Both men looked at each other.

Intimate time was now over.

_**/ Don't let them throw me away.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

They were staring at each other intensely, but not with the sexual lust as they'd had just the night before. In the middle of the night, on a random street, facing off once again.

"I hate to have to do this, Jackal…" said Ban, throwing his cigarette onto the ground, "But it's part of the job."

Akabane summoned his familiar red sword. "Same to you, Midou-san." He smirked evilly behind his hat. "Don't hurt me _too_ badly…"

_**/ Keep me and I'll be okay.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

They stood there silently, as if waiting on the other to make the first move. Then, without any word spoken, both came at each other in a flash, full intent to harm the other.

Ban was tightly holding the sword in both hands, Akabane pressing down to try to slice into his shoulder. "I need the _money_, Akabane…" he growled.

The ebony-haired transporter pulled his sword away to attempt it again. It was again caught. "I don't care," he growled back.

The snakeman jumped away. "Damn you!" He leapt forward, his arm lashing out towards Akabane's arm to crush it. He danced out of the way; Ban again had to dodge the sword. "I have a **tab** to pay up!"

_**/ Skipping a beat but it plays.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

"It's **not **my problem!" Scalpels shot out of his palm, rapidly chasing after the Get Backer. A well unleashed Snakebite took care of them in one blow.

"Y'know," said Ban more quietly, attempting a Snakebite at Akabane. He again flitted out of reach. "Maybe a week of not _sleeping_ with you will snap you to your senses…"

Akabane managed to slice a nice gash in Ban's right shoulder. "But you're so much _fun_ in bed…"he answered sensuously. Ban then landed a hard blow to his stomach with his foot in retaliation for the cut.

_**/ Don't let them throw me away.**_

_**Ohhh… /**_

He relentlessly tried to slash at Ban, at every angle he could, each one knocked away. He'd put his lover on the defensive, not allowing him a chance to strike. He hoped the brunette wouldn't use his Jagan- _that _wouldn't be fun. One attempt at Ban's chest was knocked away with such force it made him stumble back a step. Ban took the opening presented, leaping up into the air.

"**Snakebite!**" he called. His hand grabbed Akabane's left shoulder, nearly crushing the bones inside into thousands of pieces. It made him cry out in pain. Ban flipped out of the way, landing behind him. The sword disappeared as he held his injured shoulder. He turned around to face the Jagan master, taking to glaring at him.

"Nice shot…"

_**/ Don't let them throw me away. /**_

This wasn't really a _fight_, not to Akabane. It didn't _feel_ like one to him. It wasn't giving the euphoria an actual fight usually gave him. He again summoned his sword and rushed toward Ban. It felt more like a struggle for dominance more than anything. He smacked away an oncoming fist. They matched each other blow for blow, no venom behind anything. It was just a show, really… Just toying with each other. Neither no longer wanted to kill the other- things had changed.

They were too alike for their own good. Akabane grazed Ban's left cheek with one of his scalpels, a trickle of blood instantly spilling. They were drawn to each other magnetically, and no matter what they did, no matter how many times they had sex, it would never go away. How much longer were they able to keep it a secret? He couldn't tell, but he wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. He couldn't get enough of Ban Midou. _That_ was dangerous…

So many nights together in secret, all alone in Akabane's apartment. Trailing kisses down Ban's neck, teasingly licking at nipples and making them taut, making him cry out, begging… Inhaling his scent, letting go of the world and drowning in passion. Yes, he'd grown addicted to it all. He didn't want to let it go. It seemed only Ban could calm his secret desires.

A pause for them to catch their breaths. Their glares were no longer so intense, now tired and wearing down. They were feet away from each other, nowhere _close_, but Akabane could _still_ smell Ban's scent.

-clothes flying off slowly, driving the other mad. Lips being overtaken feverously, conveying the fire in both, such _hunger_… It was the only time Akabane could ever see that irresistible look in Ban's eyes-

They went at it again, Ban aiming a kick to the Jackal's already injured arm. He was forced to spin away from more flying scalpels.

-hands roaming, unafraid of where they were going to touch next. Everything was exposed, nothing to hide. A squeeze to the hips, the obscure hint to hurry it up. Fondling the body's tenseness, ever maddening, driving Ban over the edge of restraint-

Akabane shielded his face with his sword, saving it from having a foot crash into it. Ban landed gracefully and went back for more, more of the rush of the fight. Another Snakebite was hit away from him, his sword slashing a hole in the Get Backer's shirt at his hip.

-bodies close together, perfectly against each other, fitting like puzzle pieces. Nails scraping down Akabane's chest, Ban's back arched as he's impaled in his lover's lap. He throws his head back and cries out, complete putty in Akabane's arms. Bending deliciously to his will-

Their limits to their strength are on the horizon, and both know it. Sending one last glare toward his enemy, Ban rushed toward Akabane for one last strike. "**Snakebite!**"

-every stroke just as breathtaking as the last, sending them off into the best high they could gain. Ignoring and unaware of anything- _everything_- else, just the two of them in their own world. The sounds Ban emitted sent Akabane off into the stars- the brunette had no _clue_ what they did to him…

Ban somehow, _miraculously_, running at Akabane with a severely punishing blow, somehow stumbled in his step.

To give those wonderful nights up… No, he wouldn't be able to. It was the only time he could indulge himself in what he really wanted, and with the only one who really _understood_-

Akabane rushed up and caught him before he fell. The Snakebite still in Ban's right arm grazed past his left ear, knocking off his favorite hat and sending it quite a ways away from them. The same look in those lilac eyes that had been there the night before was back, gazing down at his lover.

Life just wouldn't be so dangerously _fun_ anymore. He'd rather **die** than let it go so easily.

Ban recovered in Akabane's arms, surprise still etched on his features. The Jackal, with a smug smirk on his lips, dipped down and captured Ban's lips as his own. The brunette instantly relaxed, going along with the kiss and obeying as a tongue intruded into his mouth. He hugged the transporter back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and a hand tangling amongst ebony locks. A whisper of a moan escaped from him.

Both failed to sense the footsteps coming closer, let alone hear them stop mere feet away from where they stood. The person stared in utter horror at the scene he was witnessing.

"B- Ban-chan…?"

**END.**

Written 8-10-06 to 8-23-07; edited 10/23/13


End file.
